Loved You All Along
by YandereSamantha
Summary: Faendal had always been head over heels for Camilla Valerius. But, after a long journey with the Dragonborn, he gets replaced by Sven merely because of his absence. Faendal, with help from Orgnar, realizes his attachment for her only hindered his heart from realizing who he really loved all along. F!Dunmer!Dragonborn X Faendal. Mature content ahead.


The Dunmer maiden slumped against the counter at Sleeping Giant Inn. She came back with her follower from the Throat of the World, where she met Paarthurnax. Now she needs to locate the Elder Scrolls. She still has unfinished business in Riften, Solitude… _ugh._ There are too much to mention. So many people to meet, so many places to explore, and so many things to get done, but for now, she's settling for relaxing and relishing the mead Orgnar was offering.

"You okay, lass?" Orgnar said as he wiped the counter clean. It was ten in the evening. Most customers, except for Embry, who was piss drunk and had passed out not too long ago, were on their way home. "Yes Orgnar, just really tired," she said, her prominent Dunmeri accent lacing her speech. "You have a house at Whiterun, right?" Orgnar inquired, and the Dunmer maiden nodded. "Why didn't you stop there?" Savyne took another sip. "Too far away. Faendal and I are tired. This was the nearest place."

"Are you going to rent a room?" Orgnar inquired once more. She shook your head. "Faendal is offering me to use his bed while we stop here at Riverwood," the young Dunmer said, resting her chin on the counter. Orgnar raised a brow. "You two have gotten close, haven't you lass?" he asked, rubbing his chin. The young elf merely nodded. "There's no company like an elf brother's. Nothing compares, I tell you," she murmured. When she got out of Helgen, the young Dunmer was overjoyed to see a fellow elf in Riverwood. He may not be a Dunmer, but he's one of the few people who did not mind her race, and even referred to her as a sister elf.

"Are you sure you two only treat each other like brother and sister? Rumors are, you two had been keeping each other warm during cold nights," Orgnar said, trying to keep his voice low. "How I wish," the Dunmer said yearningly, rapping the wood gently with her nails. "So, it is true that the Dragonborn had fallen in love with a simple Wood Elf." She wiped her lips. "Even if I am the Dragonborn I still have no chance against that wench Camilla." Orgnar chuckled under his breath. "Well, I have good news for you lass-"

Orgnar was abruptly stopped when Faendal came barging in. "Somebody's upset," the Nord said. "Faendal?" she called Faendal as he slumped on the counter. "Don't ask."

The Dunmer lass scooted closer to the sulking Bosmer. "We're elf brothers, Faendal. You can always tell me," she said. Orgnar decided to leave the two and picked up a broom to sweep the inn's floor. "Savyne…" he murmured. The way he says her name always sent ripples down her spine. "Yes Faendal?" she asked, putting down her drink. "Camilla… she chose Sven over me, and they're going to get married," he said.

Savyne wanted to leap in joy, but seeing Faendal suffering dampened her spirit. "Well, it's her loss, not yours." Faendal looked at her tenderly. "I mean, he's just a loudmouthed bard. You, on the other hand, are a skilled archer, a capable fighter and a loving person. And I'm not saying this just to cheer you up, dear Faendal," she said, taking another swig. "I'm telling you what I observed within the time we are together" she said, patting his back. "And by the Gods, you don't deserve a woman who gave up on your love only because you weren't there. True love is unconditional, and no barrier, such as distance, can stop it."

Faendal reflected on what Savyne had said. He adored Camilla, yes, but why didn't he shed a single tear when he found out about the two? Perhaps because it was only infatuation that he felt for the Imperial lady. Come to think of it, Camilla is… is…

Well, aside from her beauty, Faendal didn't know why he fell in love with the woman in the first place. He sighed, and turned to Savyne. "For a young elf, you sure know a lot about love, Savyne," Faendal said, filling a tankard with mead and drinking it. Savyne merely chuckled. "I've learned a lot about love when we helped Dinya in aiding those who are having troubled hearts, but really Faendal, experience beats knowledge."

Faendal raises an eyebrow. "You never had loved before?" he asked her. Savyne paused. Waiting for an answer, Faendal noticed how beautiful her pale, ashen skin was under the glow of the inn's soft lighting. He is tempted to run a finger down her soft cheek. Then he noticed that Savyne, now only wearing regular clothing instead of armor, was quite shapely for a young Dunmer. Her experience here in Skyrim robbed her some of the softness she had when he first met her in Last Seed, but she was still easy on the eyes. Then he remembered that time when Savyne had to strip down after suffering an injury from a giant. Out of magicka, she had to manually drip healing potions on her wounds, with a little help from him. He remembers her slightly chunky but still appealing body. Her luscious breasts, her soft but curvy waist, those beautiful hips, shapely legs and oh… her wonderful behind that he could just fondle all day… Wait, why is he thinking of her in such a way? She treats him like a brother. He shouldn't lust after her. It must be the mead clouding his head.

"I love you Faendal," Savyne said, making Faendal stumble backward. How? Since when? The Dragonborn loves him? She was out of his reach! He's just a simple woodcutter. Savyne stood over him and helped him up. "Savyne, I think you had too much mead this evening," Faendal said, as he stood up. "I can still think clearly, dear Faendal. If you're not comfortable with this… Just pretend it didn't happen. I know you're still not over Camilla," Savyne said, slightly teary eyed, finishing her bottle and heading to the door. "I'll be at your house."

Faendal held his head and sighed. No, it can't be the mead; he only drank a little this night. Orgnar was guffawing as he made his way to Faendal. "Well whaddaya know, the Dark elf loves you!" he said, patting his back. "But, how? Why?" Faendal asked, both hands on his head. Orgnar merely shrugged. "That's up to you to find out, Faendal. But the real question is do you love her back?" Orgnar asked, making Faendal look at him.

Then that's it. Faendal had an epiphany. He loved Savyne all along. He hated how foolhardy she was when their journey had only begun since it always gets her hurt. He hated those who dared swing an axe to her head and would always shoot them with an arrow to stop them from hurting his beloved. He hated Sibbi Black-Briar for thinking she was just another wench he could bed. He was cautious of the men in the Thieves Guild who expressed some interest in her. He was envious of Brand-Shei whom Savyne was flirting with, and his heart was heavy when he heard of the rumors that they had been having fun. He loved how Savyne insists that he should have the best weapon, since she specialized in magic, anyway. He loved the talismans she made him and how she tells him that it's made out of love. He loved how she tended to her injuries using her magic, even if it was just a simple scratch. He loved her all along but was too attached to Camilla to even realize it.

"I love her too," Faendal finally said. "Well, don't tell that to me lad, tell it to Savyne!" Faendal stood up. "Thanks Orgnar," he said, heading to the door. "Don't mention it lad."

Faendal treaded to his house, where his beloved would be waiting for him. He rapped lightly at the door and opened it, entered the house and locked it. He turned around and froze when he saw Savyn only in thin sleep clothes, holding a strip of leather and sitting near the hearth, its fire almost out. He gulped thickly.

"Oh, Faendal," Savyne said when she felt his presence. "I… uh…" Savyne stuttered, wrapping her arms around her body. "Savyne… I… I've always loved you. I've loved you all along," Faendal said, making Savyne's arms drop to the side. Slack-jawed and dumbfounded, Savyne just stood there, her raven locks freely hanging down to her shoulders. "I was too attached to Camilla to see it. Savyne, please-"

Faendal was stopped when the shorter elf threw the leather strip aside and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hungry, and desperate, but loving. At first, Faendal didn't know how to react, but soon enough he started kissing the Dunmer back. His hand slithered on her lower back, pulling her in closer as they relished in the kiss. Pushing his luck, he pressed his tongue against his lips, and she allowed entrance. Savyne's small tongue met his, fighting for dominance as she slowly pushed him to the bed.

She carefully stripped him of the Glass Armor she had crafted him herself, along with the gauntlets, boots and helmets, until he was stripped down to his underthings. With a seductive smile curling on her lips, she kissed the swelling bulge straining under the thin cloth that covered it, making him moan. Slowly, she trailed up until she reached his lips, and kissed him tenaciously as his hand slithered under her nightclothes. Savyne moaned in his mouth when his hands reached her plump breasts, his bony fingers encircling her tiny nipples.

Savyne broke the kiss and headed south, trailing his body with her warm tongue, until she had reached his pulsing manhood. Slowly, she takes it out, and sucks the tip fervidly, making his hips buck upward. "Savyne… ahh, my dear Savyne," he moaned out as she pleased him, fire-red eyes glancing at him. Faendal grabbed a fistful of her hair and let her do as she please, leaving him panting. It's been a long time since he had such a treat. He licked his lips and petted the Dunmer's hair.

Faendal motioned her to stop, sat up and pulled her closer, making her straddle him and giving her a quick kiss. Faendal leaned back and removed her thin nightgown, tossing it aside. He took one nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and fondled the other with his fingers. Savyne clawed at his back; thank the Gods her nails were blunt. The Bosmer moved on to the other breast, while his other hand slithered between her legs. Savyne arched her back as she felt his cool fingers fondle her sensitive zone, making her hips jolt forward. Faendal moved in circles as he assaulted her neck like a hungry beast. Savyne grabbed his hair and whispered in his ears words in her native tongue.

Faendal was turned on by her sensual whispering, moving his fingers faster, which were now slick with her juices. Just when she was about to reach her limit, Faendal withdraws his hand, earning him a whimper from his young lover. Swiftly, he pinned her down and moved south, spreading her legs and placing them on top of his shoulders.

Savyne blushed harder when she saw Faendal's lips near her glistening folds and tried to cover it, but her hand was slowly lifted away. Savyne took a sharp breath of air when she felt him suckle her swelling bud, writhing against the bed and grabbing the sheets frantically. The young Dunmer maiden moaned uncontrollably as the Wood elf lapped her juices up like a hungry wolf, arching her back and clawing at the sheets. The Bosmer slips in a finger in her womanhood, and another, making her cry in ecstasy. Faendal moved his slim fingers as he continued to tease her bud with his tongue and lips. With one final thrust, Savyne's body shook all over and she slumped on the bed.

Faendal got on top of her and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready for this, my love?" he asked her, void black eyes staring into her scarlet ones. "Y-yes, my love," the Dunmer lass whispered. "But please, b-be careful," she pleaded, touching his cheek. Faendal was a bit surprised. "This is your first time to make love?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face. "Yes," she whispered, slightly embarrassed.

Faendal sat up, made her straddle him and positioned himself at her entrance, the tip of his manhood against her wet folds. "I am a lucky elf," he said. "Lucky to have someone like you." Savyne smiled. "I didn't expect me to be your first though… you're too good for a beginner," he said, helping her move. The Dunmer lass giggled. "Let's just say I learned a thing or two from Haelga," she said.

The Bosmer chuckled and prepared for entry. "Kiss me as you enter, please?" Savyne said, holding his face between her small hands. Faendal kissed her as his manhood stretched her folds, drowning a small cry bubbling from her throat. He continued to push inside, until all of his length was surrounded by her warmth. The Bosmer was still for a moment, allowing his lover to adjust. "Tell me when to move, my dear," he said, then he kissed her forehead.

After adjusting to his length, Savyne nodded and kissed him. Slowly, she could feel his rigid manhood withdraw from her nether lips, and when he pounded into her she swore she felt Nirn shake. Faendal couldn't believe the tightness of her grip. He had bedded a number of women, including Camilla herself, but nothing compares to this Dunmer lass. He began thrusting, making Savyne moan and cry in pure bliss. The Dunmer lass started to move as well, rolling her hips.

Savyne buried her fingers in Faendal's snowy locks, pulling his ponytail loose. She kissed him as they continued to grind against each other, and rested her forehead against his. Faendal's hands slithered down her back and grabbed her plump behind, guiding her as they began to pick up the pace. The Bosmer buried his face on the Dark elf's neck, ravaging it as she whispered sensual, foreign words in his ear. "Keep talking to me like that," he said, patting her soft rump and earning him a small whimper.

"You… like that?" he asked. Savyne whispered yes. Faendal looked around and saw the leather strip she was holding earlier near his leg and picked it up. Experimentally, he whipped her behind, causing her to yelp and grab his hair. This time he did it harder, and a mixture of a moan and a cry escaped Savyne's lips. As he continued to ram inside her, Faendal whipped her shapely rump, suckled the skin on her collarbone and listened to her unintelligible words.

Savyne could feel her limit coming, and whispered into Faendal's ear. Faendal picked up the pace, until their movement was erratic and both can hold it no longer.

Savyne finished first, kissing him, trying to keep quiet, as her whole body spasms against his. Faendal followed shortly, grunting against her lips, his thick seed splashing inside her, painting her inner walls white. Faendal collapsed on the bed, Savyne on top of him, both panting in pure ecstasy. Savyne felt his length slide outside her womanhood, now feeling empty. The Dunmer lay beside the Bosmer and gave him a gentle kiss on his lip.

"Faendal, my love, that was amazing," she said, still breathless. Faendal chuckled and cuddled the Dunmer mage, and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You are amazing," he said, which earned him a warm smile from the Dunmer lass.

Before dawn, they were ready to leave Riverwood and set forth on yet another journey. As they stepped out Faendal's house, people looked at them differently. Some were whispering among themselves, some were giggling and genuinely smiling. Hod spotted Faendal and gave him a pat on the back. "Congratulations lad, for having a lovely lady with a beautiful trunk fall in love with you," he said, jokingly, making both of them blush.

They were on the way out of Riverwood when they spotted Camilla and Sven. Though both wanted to stay out of trouble, the other couple approached them first. "So this is what you replace me with? This Dunmer trash?" Camilla said bitterly, clinging on to Sven.

"I loved you Camilla, but you didn't wait for me. Because of my attachment to you, I didn't realize how I really loved Savyne until you dumped me. It was her all along," Faendal said, cradling the Dunmer lass in his arms. Camilla only gave him a scowl. "Don't pretend you didn't bed this bitch on your little adventure. I don't need you anyway, useless elf. I have Sven here who could keep me fed and keep me warm on cold nights."

Normally, Savyne would have kept her head low, but she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Listen here, you Imperial whore," she said, taking charge and pushing Camilla off of Sven. "Faendal loved you and cared for you. Now, he leaves on a journey and you replace him with this halfwit of a bard just because he was gone and you think he's sleeping with me? You know what?" she said, clutching the woman by her dress. "At first, he agreed to come with me on some adventuring so he could raise money to feed your filthy mouth when you two get married and have children. All he ever talks about is you and it was _hurting_ me," she said, almost yelling, speech still heavily laced with her Dunmeri accent.

"If you really loved Faendal, you would have put your faith in him. If you truly loved him you would have trusted him not to bed his lovely, elven companion whose body wasn't like a treetrunk, like yours. But you were fickle," she said dropping the woman. "I trusted this elf with my life. He's loyal, he's caring, he's loving. It's your loss for not waiting for him, not his. And I'm glad you didn't wait. He doesn't deserve someone who has fickle faith in him, like you."

On the verge of tears, Savyne panted and walked towards Faendal, who embraced her. "Goodbye Camilla," Faendal said. "May you two be damned to Oblivion."

Savyne climbed up on her horse, and Faendal sat behind her, arms around her waist, embracing her tightly. "Are you ready for another adventure, my love?" Savyne asked him, looking over her shoulder. "Yes, darling. You know I'd go wherever you will go."

The two elves then rode off at dawn, ready to meet the sunrise.


End file.
